


Barter

by boonies



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barter

Jaejoong says weird shit.

 

After ten years, Yoochun's pretty desensitized but sometimes. Man, sometimes.

 

"Four kisses," he tells Yoochun, and Yoochun scowls at the shirt in his hands. Casually, Jaejoong adds, "It's worth at least ten."

 

Yoochun sighs.

 

Last week, the currency was hair product. This week, Jae's filming a new drama and there's scripted sexy times with some poor lady, so the currency is kisses.

 

But whatever. It's fine. It's fine because Yoochun's running low on hair product anyway, and this new thing won't cost him anything.

 

Except his dignity.

 

"Five kisses," Jaejoong warns, crossing his arms. Off Yoochun's offended scowl, he explains, "Inflation."

 

"Hyung, just let me borrow it for a day," Yoochun whines. "I'll even clean it. Maybe. Okay, probably not. But I'll try."

 

Jaejoong considers for a moment, then updates the price to: "Seven."

 

Yoochun heaves a heavy sigh, hating Junsu.

 

Junsu's exempt from this crap because Junsu's shorter and bulkier and not into Jaejoong's fashion kinks. But Yoochun's the exact same size and weak against soft cotton and he wants this fucking shirt, he _needs_ this shirt, this shirt is _airport fashion_ , and it's not fair the noonas gave it to Jaejoong just because he pulled the ~ _I have nothing to wear shit_ , again.

 

"Where do you want them?" Yoochun mumbles in defeat, folding the shirt against his stomach.

 

Jae pauses. "My face, I guess?"

 

Annoyed, Yoochun fixes his eyes on Jaejoong's. "I meant, right here? In your bedroom? 'Cause that's fucking weird."

 

Jaejoong shrugs. "It'd be weirder in a stranger's bedroom."

 

"When was that even an option—" Yoochun starts, then composes himself. "Six and I don't have to give it back."

 

Eyes narrowed, Jaejoong glances at a wall. "Seven and it doesn't have to be the face."

 

"It's weirder if it's not on the face," Yoochun argues, then gives up. "We don't tell Junsu," he says and throws the shirt on the bed, runs his hands down his pants, straightens, doesn't know where to go from here.

 

"You've kissed before," Jaejoong says, reasonable, but he's not really moving from his spot either. He sounds a little accusatory when he says, "I've watched all your dramas."

 

"Yeah," Yoochun corrects, "you've seen me kiss a bunch of _girls_."

 

"I'm pretty like a girl."

 

"You're prettier," Yoochun says because he's a fucking idiot. "Alright, just... come here."

 

Jaejoong shuffles over.

 

"You can do it wherever you want," he offers.

 

Yeah, nope.

 

"Face," he tells Jaejoong. "Face is good."

 

Except where on the fucking face.

 

Tentatively, he presses his lips to Jaejoong's forehead.

 

"Like being kissed by your mom," Jaejoong summarizes awkwardly, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Yeah, okay, I'm never having sex again."

 

Yoochun silently agrees.

 

"The cheek," Jae suggests and fine, cheeks are neutral. Cheeks can't hurt.

 

Yoochun kisses both sides. Which means three kisses down, four to go. Three to go? Probably shouldn't have ditched math.

 

"This is really uneventful," Jaejoong complains, fidgeting.

 

"I came in here to borrow a shirt and you're using me as kissing practice," Yoochun points out.

 

"Fair enough," Jaejoong says and kisses him straight on the lips.

 

It's the kind of kiss Yoochun doesn't like. Closed-mouthed and paused and ridiculous, perfectly set up for seventeen different camera angles and slow motion. The kind of kiss that increases ratings by at least 5% but results in a lot of forum bitching about unrealistic acting and how it's 2012 already and why isn't Korea getting the memo... and why the fuck is Yoochun parting his lips and fixing this mess.

 

Jaejoong makes a strangled little noise and grabs Yoochun's arm and then Yoochun's just... kissing him, cable-style.

 

Even Jaejoong seems weirded out by this, but then he angles his mouth and darts out his tongue and Yoochun forgets every song he's ever written, forgets he's not into making out with guys, forgets his own fucking name.

 

He doesn't forget Jaejoong's, somehow; kinda just sighs it into Jaejoong's mouth, repeats it with a little bit of _oh god_ and a few _fuck_ s and some _please_ s.

 

They're on kiss number twenty-four or maybe fifty-eight when Jaejoong hastily pulls away and says, "Okay, I'm good. That's... good. Practice is over. I'm not aiming for an Oscar. We can stop."

 

"What," Yoochun says, because... what.

 

"The shirt's yours."

 

Yoochun licks his lips.

 

What shirt.

 

Jaejoong tidies an invisible pile of laundry. "Let's round that up to seven and call it even."

 

Yoochun licks his lips again. It's like something's suddenly missing from them. It's like maybe Jaejoong kissed them right off. Like maybe Yoochun needs to go and get them back, now.

 

And apparently, saying weird shit is contagious because Yoochun finds himself saying, "Hyung, I need jeans to go with the shirt."

 

Jaejoong blinks, and says, completely serious, "And shoes. You'll need shoes."

 

"Maybe a coat, too," Yoochun nods and carefully wraps his fingers around Jae's wrists. "Some socks, a scarf."

 

"Okay," Jaejoong says, in a way that's almost a song, "I have all of those."

 

Yoochun's chest is really fucking tight.

 

A cheerful, "Don't forget about inflation," slips off his lips and then he puts them to better use.

 

The weirdest part is how not weird this is.


End file.
